


I Love You, Sir

by OTPGirl



Category: Nightmare Time- Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blinky is always watching, Feelings in MY smut?, Jack says the ship name is Bilker, M/M, More likely than you think!, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism, Watcher World spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Nightmare Time/ Watcher World spoilers.Someone tells Bill that he loves him, and Bill needs to feel loved right now.
Relationships: Bill Woodward/Barker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I Love You, Sir

"You're a strong man, sir. I'm proud of you, sir. I love you. Sir." Bill looks up at the Carnal Barker as he says that. Love? No one has said they love Bill in a long time, years really. Not his ex-wife, not his daughter, and certainly not anyone else. The Barker kneels down next to Bill and presses a kiss against his cheek. 

Oh.

Bill can't remember the last time someone kisses him, even on the cheek, and it feels amazing. He looks into the other man's deep brown eyes with a thin purple ring around the iris. Something inside of Bill shifts, and before he knows it, he's leaning forward and pressing a kiss against the Barker's lips. 

The stressed dad loses himself in the kiss, forgetting about the horrifying image he just saw. Forgetting about everything, really. Everything except this kiss. 

The crowd around them cheers, and that manages to snap Bill out of it. He pulls away from the kiss, his cheeks burning furiously with a blush. The Barker looks at him, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly, much like a predator watching its prey. 

"I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what came over me." Bill rubs his palms on the front of his pants, the rub of the fabric against his skin helping to ground him. 

"I do, sir." The Barker's voice is a bit quieter, but no softer. "It was lust, sir." His hand moves to Bill's chin, and he leads the blushing man to meet his eyes. "Do you want me, sir?" 

"I-" Bill feels pulled in by the man's eyes; he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "Yes." He speaks so softly that he can barely hear it, but the Barker seems to have no issues hearing him.

"Do you want me to fuck you, sir?" The man seems to already know the answer to the question; he's just waiting for Bill to admit it himself. 

"Yes." Bill's voice is louder this time, more sure. The Barker wastes no time in picking Bill up. He must be stronger than he appears because he moves Bill as if he weighs nothing. He lays Bill down on the wooden countertop in front of the shelf of Blinky dolls, the crowd watches on eagerly, not at all surprised by the turn this took. 

The Barker reaches down the side of the counter and pulls out a large container of lube, holding it up for Bill to see. "Are you ready for this, sir?"

Bill nods frantically, fingernails digging into the damp wood beneath him. "Please. I need this, need to feel loved. Fuck me, please."

The Barker gives him a large smile, one bordering on almost creepy, and reaches for Bill's pants. He opens Bill's belt with a quick, smooth motion, the leather whispering against the fabric as it slides from the loops. He drops it on the ground, the metal clanking as it lands. 

Bill's pants and underwear are yanked down in a quick jerk, leaving him nude from the waist down. He's half-hard, and the Barker squeezes his member once firmly. Bill moans, his back arching off of the wood. 

Before he knows it, a finger slick with lube is poking at his hole. The finger slowly adds pressure until it enters him with a pop. Bill tenses up, he's never had anything inside of him like that before, and it feels...weird. 

"You need to relax, sir. I don't want to hurt you, sir." The Barker leans in as he speaks, his lips so close to Bill's ear that they brush against it. A shiver runs down Bill's body as a kiss is pressed against his neck. He forces his body to relax and is rewarded with another kiss against his neck. 

The finger inside of him starts to move, slowly working him open. It's not too long before a second finger joins the first, then a third. Bill feels so full that he thinks that he's going to burst, but when the fingers pull out, he can't help but whine at how empty it leaves him feeling. 

Before Bill can ask what's going on, he hears the Barker's pants fall to the ground, and he presses against Bill's bare ass. Bill reflectively presses back against the other man, who he hears chuckle. 

The Barker slowly eases himself into Bill's tight heat. It burns, and it stings, and it feels amazing, and Bill can't fight back the loud moan that rips free from his throat. 

Once he's fully seated inside of Bill, the Barker stops. His thumbs run up and down the jut of Bill's hips comfortingly as he waits for the other man to get used to the feeling of being so full. 

"How are you feeling, sir?" 

"Fuck, that feels… oh fuck." Bill can't properly put what he's feeling into words, but the Barker knows anyway. He pulls his hips back, almost pulling fully out of Bill before snapping his hips forward, slamming all the way in. Bill's back arches and he screams silently.

The Barker fucks Bill at a brutal pace, the sound of their skin smacking against each other echoing through the theme park. The crowd cheers them on, but Bill can't hear them. All he can hear is his and the Barker's panting breaths intertwining. 

The carnival worker brings a hand around to Bill's cock, wrapping a hand around it and working it up and down in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Bill feels his orgasm building up, meeting the Barker thrust for thrust.

"Cum for me, sir. Come for Blinky." Bill let's go, his cum coating the Barker's hand as well as his own stomach. The Barker thrusts a few more times before his climax hits. Bill can feel the other man's seed fill him up, and his vision is overcome with a purple light. 

"Sir," The Barker speaks tenderly to Bill, cupping his cheek with his cum stained hand. "I don't think your daughter needs a doll. I think what she needs is a good soft kick in the ass, Sir. If you don't mind me saying, sir." The Barker wipes Bill's cum on his neck before pulling away. 

He pulls out of Bill and pulls his own pants up, and if Bill wasn't so fucked out of his mind, he might have noticed that the cum dripping out of his ass isn't white, but purple.

"Ungrateful little brat, that's what she is. Right now, while you are busting your ass for her, well… I suppose I was the one busting your ass. None the less, she is scheming. She is going to get away from you if you let her. You know what they say about little birds leaving the nest, you have to clip their wings, or else they'll… fly away." The Barker turns away for a second before holding up the mallet for Bill to see. 

"Why don't you take this, sir. I think you'll find a good use for it. And, sir, remember, Blinky is always watching."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr:   
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
